Batman
Batman is a playable character and the main protagonist in Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2. He is classified as a Gadget User. His Batcave and Mansion are featured as Stages within the game. Biography Main (Gods Among Us) After watching his parents gunned down before his eyes, young Bruce Wayne swore to exact vengeance on the criminal element, disguised as a fearsome creature of the night - Batman. Insurgency (Gods Among Us) After being betrayed by long time friend Superman, (the latter of whom asked the former to be the godfather to his child )who was drugged by The Joker, Batman was forced to go underground and form the Insurgency. His only goal is to end the High Councilor’s tyrannical rule of Earth. Injustice 2 Even after he’s been exposed to the world as Batman, Bruce Wayne keeps his vow to avenge his parents’ death by fighting for justice. He refuses to execute his enemies, believing that once he crosses that line, he’s no better than the cowards he battles. Injustice: Gods Among Us The soon-to-be Insurgency Batman is seen interrogating the Joker after the Joker just nuked Metropolis, demanding to know where the Joker got the nuke, but this interrogation is halted by Superman, who soon murders the Joker after being provoked by him just like what is detailed in the comic. The primary world's Batman is seen on his own present visiting Arkham Asylum while Lex's assault is continuing on. Batman investigates to see if Luthor broke his Joker out of Arkham, when he receives a distress call from his former sidekick and Robin, Nightwing. Batman sees a trap at the Joker's cell door, which he foils and sees that the Joker was indeed broken out. However, the real trap was behind Batman in the form of Deathstroke, whom Batman proceeds to defeat. Batman tries contacting Nightwing, but he does not respond, alerting Batman. After breaking through Luthor's encryption on the Watchtower, Batman fights Bane and has Luthor alone. As Lex charges towards him, Batman throws explosive Batarangs at him until Lex is overpowered by them. A fight ensues, and Batman prevails and uses a gadget that shuts down Lex's armor. As soon as this happens, Lex reveals that the Joker and Harley Quinn have a nuke primed in Metropolis. Batman sends out a warning and beams over to the Joker, who takes it off standby and almost activates the nuke, but they are both transported into a different Metropolis. An enraged Joker fights Batman, but loses. The Regime's troops surround Batman and the Joker, however Batman escapes using his sonar disruptor and smoke grenades. After watching a conversation between troops from a rooftop, Batman exclaims "I'm in a nightmare." As Green Arrow, Wonder Woman and Hal Jordan escape the alternate world's GCPD, they meet up with the Insurgency Batman. After this, Batman filled them in on what was going on, and completed his explanation and explained his plan to overthrow Superman once Aquaman returned from Atlantis, introducing the 5-U-93-R pill. He also reveals that his Lex Luthor was an insider for the Insurgency and pretended to be working with Superman. He explains his weapon to defeat Superman, which can only be unlocked from the guarded Wayne Manor Batcave and that he brought them over to do it as they were monitoring Aquaman and co. world, and that the Joker's Nuke failed to explode. Meanwhile, the main world's Batman catches up to his Joker, but the Joker attacks Batman and defeats him. Hawkgirl and the Yellow Lantern apprehend Batman, still believing him to be the one from their world, and take him into custody. Regime Superman and Wonder Woman congratulate Hal for his work, but Superman sees that this was the Batman from elsewhere, and then interrogates Batman to find out why they were there. Insurgency Batman receives a distress beacon from Harleen and the Joker Clan in Arkham, and he and the others arrive, forcing the Regime to retreat. Batman realizes that the Joker was transported to his world too, which means in effect that the Normal Batman was there too, which meant they had to find him. Insurgency Batman locks the Joker in a cell in Arkham, and tells Harleen's Joker Clan to stay low. Insurgency Batman and the group arrive at Wayne Manor, and after series of events enter the Batcave. After doing what was necessary to unlock the weapon, Black Adam and the other Wonder Woman attack, but are defeated and escape. The weapon is then damaged beyond repair. Soon, Cyborg is teleported by the Flash and Superman from the main Earth by accident, which leads to Batman filling Cyborg in on the mission and where he was. As the Insurgency discusses other ways to end the Regime, Batman receives an announcement from Superman that Superman would be executing the main universe's Batman. Knowing full and well it was a trap, the Insurgency devise a plan to break the other Batman out of Stryker's Island. As the plan later moves into action, Insurgency Batman and Green Arrow assault Stryker's Island from the inside, and are greeted by Regime Catwoman and Nightwing. As Oliver takes on Nightwing, Selina attacks Batman, revealing that she joined the Regime to try to save him, but to no avail. After trying to convince Batman to escape all of the conflict with her, Batman refuses and defeats her. Green Arrow then questions Nightwing's choice to go against his former mentor, but Batman reveals that Nightwing in his timeline was not Dick Grayson, rather an older Damian Wayne. He also revealed that Damian killed Dick, which made Batman disown him. Batman proceeds to fight and defeat his son, and after assuring Green Arrow that he is all right, the two seek and locate the other Batman. After freeing him, Green Arrow is seen being controlled by Raven. He fires arrows at Batman, only for the Dark Knight to parry them. After subduing Green Arrow, Raven reveals herself, but is knocked out by the other Batman. Yellow Lantern appears, but is defeated as well as Green Arrow and other Batman escape. Insurgency Batman, Normal Batman and Green Arrow are cornered off a cliff as Superman confronts them. As an argument between Superman and Insurgency Batman ensues, they are beamed away by Cyborg at the nick of time. They all teleport away from the Watchtower, and are quickly beamed out again prior to the base's destruction. After the deaths of both Lex and Shazam, the Flash defects to the Insurgency and reveals Superman's plan to destroy Gotham, Metropolis, and the primary world entirely. As the new group throws around ideas, Insurgency Batman disagrees and plans to send the 'imposters' back, much to the discontent to the team. Primary Batman throws the idea of bringing his Superman to fight the Regime Superman, but Insurgency Batman contests this decision because of how his impression of the world changed, but before this would continue, an attack on the Insurgency base ensues. After defeating the Regime Bane together, the Batmen travel to the Batcave to set up the Inter-dimensional Transporter. When they arrive, the attack has become a full-scale battle between the Regime and Insurgents (including Lexcorp). Insurgency Batman becomes adamant on sending the others back to where they belong, so Primary Batman is attacked by Insurgency Batman. However, Batman is able to defeat his other self. After more convincing, Insurgency Batman finally agrees to Batman's plan to send over his Superman, which is what they do. After discussing the final plan to bring down Regime Superman. Insurgency Batman admits that it was 'good to have Superman back.' After the defeat of Regime Superman, Insurgency Batman and the others find the two Supermen. Regime Superman tells Insurgency Batman 'You'll have to kill me,' but Batman declines "No, not even you, there's been enough killing". Primary Batman is seen apprehending his Joker and supposedly taking him through the portal to his world with the help of Harley. The now former Insurgency Batman, now in a new, repaired armor, talks about what would happen next for his world with other Superman. Batman declined the help of Superman's world help and also the role of president in his post-Regime world. Batman tells Superman one thing before they exit Regime Superman's cell, that if he were to go rogue like his Superman would, he would go after him, to which Superman replies "You'll have to get in line." Batman bid farewell to the others. Injustice 2 In a flashback, Batman and his sidekick, Robin, tries to stop Superman from killing criminals at Arkham Asylum. As Batman tries to restrain Superman with Kryptonite ropes, he is betrayed by Damian when he kills Victor Zsasz. In the present, he talks to Lucius about Brother Eye and the remaining Regime members, namely Wonder Woman and Black Adam. He then sends Green Arrow, Black Canary and Harley to investigate Gorilla City. He has Firestorm and Blue Beetle to guard Superman's cell. He then releases him and joins forces to defeat Brainiac. He secretly has Firestorm make him a dagger of Gold Kryptonite. Absolute Justice He defeats and depowers Superman and locks him in the Phantom Zone. Absolute Power Superman defeats Batman, kills Brainiac, merges with his ship and assumes control of the world again. To make matters worse, he roboticizes Batman, turning him into his mindless slave. Powers and Abilities Though only a mere mortal when compared to the godlike superhuman beings that litter the Injustice universe, Batman is still one of the most dangerous men alive. Having honed his body to near perfection, mastered almost every martial arts style known, and trained his mind to solve any problem, Batman is more than capable of holding his own against genuine superhumans and aliens through cunning wit and advanced weaponry. Batman's costume acts as a durable body armor, while his utility belt hides a plethora of advanced weaponry created by the Dark Knight himself, ranging from his infamous Batarangs, shuriken style throwing bladed weapons in the shape of his trademark bat symbol, and when the Batarang's cutting power isn't enough he can use an explosive variant for added punch, a grappling gun used to pull and propel himself as well as his enemies when used offensively, various type of bombs ranging from smoke to fragment explosives, tasers, and sonic devices used to disable his enemies and summon bats. Batman is also capable of calling three mechanical bat devices that hover around, the bats serving for offense by launching themselves at his enemies, or defensively, acting as a shield to protect him. Special Moves *'Straight Grapple:' Batman fires a grappling hook towards his opponent, and if it connects, Batman reels towards his opponent and delivers an airborne kick. The Meter Burn version has Batman stop just short of his still reeling enemy. *'Sky Grapple:' Batman shoots his grappling hook into the air while saying, "Get down here!" and when it connects, he will bring his opponent down far behind himself. The Meter Burn version causes Batman to slam his opponent down and for them to bounce. *'Batarang:' Batman pulls out two Batarangs and then throws them at his opponent. The Meter Burn version causes the Batarangs to explode. *'Up Batarang:' Batman throws a Batarang into the air. The Meter Burn version causes it to explode. *'Slide Kick:' Batman will quickly slide across the ground with a trip kick that knocks his opponent down. The Meter Burn version adds an exploding Batarang after the kick. *'Scatter Bombs:' Batman jumps into the air, releasing small explosives. *'Cape Parry:' Batman flings his cape over himself and if his opponent hits his cape, he unleashes a series of counterattacks. In Injustice 2, this can be Meter Burned as an Ability. Character Trait * Mechanical Bats: Batman's character trait is the ability to call three mechanical bats to hover around him. These bats can be used in two ways; an offensive and a defensive way. **The offensive way allows Batman to shoot one robotic bat at a time without performing an animation, this allows for new combo opportunities, additional damage and pressure on the opponent. **The defensive way puts Batman in a stance that makes all the bats swarm around him. If the opponent touches Batman, the opponent will be launched in to the air, this enables Batman to follow up with a juggle combo. *'Bat Strike:' Batman summons mechanical WayneTech bats that attach to the opponent and explode. (IJ2 -- Ability) Other Moves *'Grab:' Batman grabs his opponent, shoves past them while sticking an exploding Batarang on their back that quickly detonates. *'Grab:' Batman grabs his opponent and grapples up with them, then slams them into the floor. (IJ2) Super Move * The Dark Knight: Batman throws a smoke batarang at the opponent, quickly inputs his co-ordinates to the Batmobile, then shocks the enemy with two tasers and follows up with a knee to the face. He then throws an explosive batarang at the opponent and jumps out of the way as the Batmobile drives in to run over the opponent. * Bat of Gotham: 'Batman tackles his opponent, attaching a gadget that lifts them into the path of the Batwing, which pulls them straight up before turning and diving. The Batwing fires a machine gun at the opponent before hitting them with a missile, sending them crashing to the ground. ''(IJ2) Move List Endings Injustice Following the battle to liberate Earth, Batman learned thatLuthor had bequeathed his massive fortune to Bruce Wayne. He now had the means to rebuild Gotham and Metropolis. The cities' residents, inspired by their hero's efforts, adopted the slogan "We Are Batman." They contributed countless hours to their communities' renovation--and crime prevention. The Batman of old would have stubbornly assumed these tasks alone; the post-One Earth Batman, having been rewarded for his trust in others, enjoyed his city's renewal and his role as its benefactor. Injustice 2 Brainiac's attack left the world devastated. Thousands dead, many more thousands homeless. When President Kane asked that I head up the emergency response, I couldn't refuse. The job demands required that I leave the Justice League in Barry's and Hal's hands. Together they're molding the younger heroes into a force of good unlike any Earth has even seen. But I'm only semi-retired. Behind the scenes I've been preparing for Superman's return. Kal swore he'd escape from the Phantom Zone. I'd be foolish not to take him at his word. Personality & Traits Batman retains many of his classic characteristics from the comics up until Superman begins his campaign for world order. Bruce initially believed that Clark could come back from murdering the Joker out of grief and revenge for Lois and his child's death. When Damian Wayne accidentally killed Dick Grayson out of anger while assisting Superman in moving the prisoners of Arkham Asylum to an unknown facility. This and their recent differences over Superman's actions prompted Bruce to disown Damian as he had killed his "real" son. Dick's death had devastated him to the point of self-harm, as Bruce continuously beat a training dummy to the point where his hands began bleeding. It was only after Selina stopped him that Bruce began to mourn for his first son. No longer willing to trust Clark or any of his followers, Batman began the Insurgency to stop them. While he was willing to share his identity with them, Bruce's trust in others had been diminished through the other heroes actions, and he continued to keep secrets as to ensure no one would betray him, keeping Martian Manhunter's involvement secret as a way to keep in his plan under wraps. Over the next five years, Bruce lost many of his closest allies in the fight against the Regime, among them being Alfred, Jim Gordon, and Tim Drake. Alfred was murdered by Victor Zsasz on orders from Superman, Jim died of over using the kryptonian strength supplements which had accelerated his cancer to being terminal, and Tim was imprisoned within the Phantom Zone by Superman as an Ultimatum for saving Superboy's life. These losses completely changed Bruce's view of Clark, now believing him to be a tyrant. Costumes Injustice ;Prime Batman wears a dark metallic suit with a bat symbol spread across his chest. He has metal gauntlets on his wrists with fins on the outer sides. He has knee-high greaves and a cape with a unique spiked pattern at the bottom. He wears a black cowl designed with bat ears at all times and a yellow utility belt with the bat symbol on the buckle. ;Insurgency Batman has a more armored batsuit with a ragged cape. He retains the bat symbol spread across his chest. He sports a modified utility belt with the symbol of Nightwing on the buckle and the fins on his gauntlets are smaller. His cowl is larger and covers more of his face. The Cowl in noticeably weathered and has a few small tears around his neck and cheeks. Injustice 2 To the right is the base skin for Batman, The Gotham Knight. He is wearing his default gear. The remainder of his costumes can be found on his gallery page. Trivia *He is voiced by Kevin Conroy, Batman's voice actor from the ''DC Animated Universe'' and many other works. *Batman had his super move completely changed before the release of the game due to lackluster reception from fans. His original move was a parry attack, followed by several blows to the opponent and the use of his batclaw to hang the opponent for a final jump kick. *The last part of Batman's super move is reminiscent to how he beat Bane in Arkham Asylum. *Batman was also playable in '''NetherRealm's crossover game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. *He has the most playable sections in the Story Mode, having two chapters and is playable in Wonder Woman's chapter. *On his New 52 costume, Batman's eyes are visible in the game. However, in the actual New 52 comics he has white covers over them. This is also the case with Nightwing. *Batman's Cape Parry, is based off a take-down attack he uses in Rocksteady's Batman: 'Arkham Series.' *In Chapter 6, Aquaman says "it's a trap" regarding his Batman's execution, where Insurgency Batman replies "Of course it is", this is similar to dialogue between Commissioner James Gordon and Batman in'' 'Batman: Arkham Asylum.''' *Arkham Origins Batman is the most expensive card in Injustice IOS, costing 375,000 credits to purchase. Category:Gadget Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Justice League Members Category:Insurgence Member Category:Bat Family Category:Playable Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Playable in Story Category:Arkham Asylum/Arkham City Appearance Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice Playable Characters Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters